Cloaked Who?
by Ruka9
Summary: This time, Zexion ends up on the bad end of one of Axel and Demyx's arguments, and he loses his memory. What will happen when the three have to take care of a Zexion who doesn't even know his own name?
1. Morning Meeting

"Sigh. I hate morning meetings." Marluxia said as he walked down the halls of the Castle That Never Was, "Why couldn't the meetings be in the afternoon? Everybody's too sleepy to pay attention, and Xemnas' long speeches aren't helping." Marluxia stopped outside of Demyx's room, "Better check and see if these two are up." he said, and knocked on the door.

He got no response. He knocked again, harder, but still got no response.

"Being stubborn aren't we?" Marluxia said, and pounded on the door.

"Do you mind? I'm in the middle of something." a voice called from the inside.

"Axel?" Marluxia asked.

"Oh, hey Marly." Axel said.

"Hi." Marluxia said, "What are you doing in there?"

"Demyx and I are having a predicament. Do you think you can help? Ow! Demyx don't do that!" Axel said.

"Sure?" Marluxia said, wondering what he would find.

Marluxia looked into the room, and saw Axel laying on the floor, looking underneath Demyx's bed, rubbing his hand.

"What are you doing?" Marluxia asked.

"Trying to get Demyx out from under his bed." Axel answered.

"Why is he under there?"

"Because I don't want to go to the meeting!" Demyx called from under the bed.

"Why not?" Marluxia asked.

"Because the idiot is afraid of his chair." Axel answered.

"His chair?"

"It's too high!" Demyx said.

"You said you could tolerate the height!" Axel said.

"Just because I can tolerate it, doesn't mean I like it!"

"Demyx!"

"You sound angry." Marluxia said, walking over to Axel.

"You bet I am!" Axel said, "I have been in here for over an hour, and nothing I say will get him out!"

"Did you try to pull him out?"

"Yes!"

"And?"

"He bit me!"

"Nice reaction."

"We'll see how nice it is when Saix goes berserk for not showing up at the meeting!"

"I don't care what X-face does, I'm not going!" Demyx said.

"Demyx you get out here, or I'm coming in after you!"

"Do that and I'll flood you."

"Listen here you little-"

"Maybe threats aren't the way to go?" Marluxia said.

"Then what else am I supposed to do!"

"Something a little nicer, and smarter than this." Marluxia said, grabbing something off of Demyx's bed. It was a piece of string with a piece of candy tied to the end of it. "Went fishing for a Nocturne?" he asked.

"I didn't know what else to try." Axel said, getting up from the floor.

"Do you mind if I try to get him out?" Marluxia asked.

"Do whatever you want, I give up." Axel said.

"Hmm, lets see." Marluxia said as he crouched down next to Demyx's bed, "Demyx, can you please come out?"

"No! I won't! You can't make me go to that meeting!" Demyx said.

"Demyx please."

"No!"

Marluxia sighed. "I didn't want to do this." he said as he stood up, summoned a dark portal, and went through it.

"Where did he go?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know." Axel said.

Marluxia returned, holding a clear jar.

"What do you have there?" Axel asked.

"A tarantula." Marluxia said, opening the jar.

"A tarantula? Where did you get that?" Axel said.

"Vexen's lab." Marluxia said, putting his hand in the jar, and pulling out a large, brown, fuzzy, tarantula, "Isn't it cute?" he held it out towards Axel.

"No. Get that ugly thing away from me." Axel said, pushing Marluxia's hand away from him, "What are you going to do with that?"

"You'll see. Go stand on the other side of the bed."

"Why?"

"Trust me, you'll need to be there."

"Okay." Axel said, and went to stand on the other side of Demyx's bed.

Marluxia put the tarantula on the floor, and it slowly made it's way under Demyx's bed.

"Get ready." Marluxia said.

A few seconds later, Demyx screamed.

"Spider!" he shouted as he crawled backwards out from his bed.

"Got you." Axel said, grabbing Demyx by the arm and pulling him up.

"No! Marly why!" Demyx said.

"Arachnophobia comes in handy when you need something done." Marluxia said as he reached under the bed, pulled the tarantula out, and put it back in the jar.

"Great. Now that he's out, lets head to the meeting before Saix bites our heads off." Axel said, and headed towards the door, dragging Demyx behind him.

"No! I'm not going!" Demyx said, fighting against Axel's pull.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!'

"Have it your way!" Axel said as he bent down and pulled Demyx over his shoulder.

"Axel no!" Demyx complained.

"It's your fault for not going on your own will." Axel said as he straightened up, and walked out the door.

"Axel put me down!"

"Not until we get to the meeting."

"Axel!"

* * *

><p>"The heart collection rate is going as planned. If these numbers continue increasing as it does, Kingdom Hearts will soon be completed, and we will have our hearts back. With our hearts, we will no longer be nobodies, but some bodies, just like we used to be before the darkness took us." Xemnas droned on as the meeting continued.<p>

All around the room, every nobody was trying not to fall asleep at Xemnas' dull words. The only one who was paying attention to anything Xemnas said was Saix. The higher ranking members were paying more attention than the lower ranks, but were still fighting drowsiness.

"Anyone seen as a traitor or not participating in heart collecting will be terminated. That is all." he concluded, and teleported away, Saix following.

"Finally it's over." Xigbar said.

"These meetings get longer everyday." Luxord said.

"In reality," Vexen said, "We are spending the same time in each meeting, but your bored state makes the meetings seem twice as long. So what you should say is-"

"Can it Snowman!" Xigbar said.

"Hmph. Pirates these days." Vexen said, and teleported away.

"I am not a pirate!" Xigbar said. And teleported as well.

One by one, each member teleported away so that only Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia remained.

"That was boring." Marluxia said as he sat up straight, "What do you think Demyx?"

"Yeah, boring." Demyx said, who was looking straight forward, holding on tightly to the arm rests.

"Demyx relax. You're not going to fall." Marluxia said.

"It's no use Marly," Axel said from across the room, "He's frozen."

"I wouldn't be frozen if you hadn't forced me up here!" Demyx said.

"Demyx just teleport like everyone else." Marluxia said.

"I bet you he's afraid to do that." Axel said.

"No I'm not!" Demyx defended.

"Then prove it." Axel said.

Demyx looked at his hands, slowly released his grip, and removed his hands from the armrests.

"That's it Demyx. Now just open a portal." Marluxia said.

"Okay." Demyx said as he raised his hand.

"Alright, now don't look down."

"Don't, look, down." Demyx said as he slowly looked down, and fell.

"Demyx!" Marluxia called as he watched Demyx fall.

"Marly why did you tell him not to look down!" Axel shouted, "That only made him want to do it!"

"I didn't know he would fall!" Marluxia said.

"He freezes when he looks down! That's why he falls!"

"What do we do! Demyx!" Marluxia said.

"I'll handle it." Axel said as he held out his hand.

A dark portal opened on the ground, and Demyx fell through it. Marluxia stared at where Demyx disappeared.

"Where did you send him?" Marluxia asked.

"I'm not sure," Axel said, "Guess we'll find out later." he teleported away.

"What do you mean you don't know! Axel!" Marluxia said, and teleported after him.

* * *

><p>"Couldn't you have known where you were teleporting me?" Demyx asked as he and Axel walked down the hall of the Castle.<p>

"Sorry." Axel said, "I was trying to teleport you somewhere soft."

"Well I ended up in my room, just on the floor next to my bed."

"Would you have preferred the height of your chair, or your ceiling?"

"My ceiling." Demyx sighed.

"Then stop complaining." Axel said as they entered the Grey Room.

"Where's Marly?" Demyx asked as he sat down on one of the couches.

"Probably off somewhere blaming himself for your near death experience." Axel answered.

"But it wasn't his fault. I'm the one that looked down." Demyx said as he summoned his sitar and strummed the strings.

"How do you fight with that thing?" Axel asked, "It's just an oversized guitar."

"It's a sitar." Demyx corrected, "And playing it is much harder than fighting with it."

"I doubt that." Axel said.

"Do you not see all the strings?"

"So it's a guitar with more strings than it needs, it'll still be easy to play."

"Again, it's a sitar. And it takes years of practice to play it."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No, I'll prove it." Axel said, grabbing the neck of the sitar.

"Let go." Demyx said, pulling the sitar towards him.

"Just let me see it." Axel said, pulling it towards him.

"No." Demyx said, pulling it back.

"Quit being stingy." Axel said, pulling it back.

"I'm not being stingy, I'm being protective. Now let go!"

"I just want to try it!"

"No you'll burn the strings off!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"Demyx!"

"Axel let go!"

"Fine I will!" Axel said, and let go of the sitar.

But Demyx also let go of the sitar, and it went flying.

"Arpeggio? Where did it go?" Demyx asked, looking around.

"Does it look like I know?" Axel said.

Then they heard a loud crash, and a thud after it.

"What was that?" Demyx asked.

"It came from over there." Axel said, and walked to a couch on his left that had the back towards them. He reached the couch, and looked over it. "Um Demyx, I think I found your sitar."

"You did?" Demyx happily said, and went over to Axel.

"Yes, but I don't think you're going to like what it did."

"Why not?"

"You'll see." Axel said.

When Demyx got to the couch, he looked over it to see his sitar laying on the floor, and an unconscious Zexion next to it.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh Zexion what have you gotten in to?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	2. Hide Him

"Zexion!" Demyx said as he went around the couch and stopped next to Zexion.

He was laying on his side, unconscious, his book out of his reach.

"What have you done!" Demyx asked.

"Me?" Axel asked as he went around the couch, and stopped on the other side of Zexion .

"Yes you." Demyx said, "If you hadn't tried to take my sitar, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you hadn't let go of your guitar, it wouldn't have gone flying and hit him."

"It's a sitar and now is not the time to be arguing! What are we going to do!"

"Relax Demyx." Axel said. He nudged Zexion with his foot. "He's not dead, that's for sure, otherwise he'd be fading. He's just out cold."

"Then what do we do?" Demyx asked.

Axel shrugged. "Not my fault he can't duck." Axel said, and turned to leave.

"Axel we can't just leave him here!"

"Why?"

"What if someone sees him?"

"He's not my responsibility."

"He is since this happened!"

"Don't care."

"Axel!"

Demyx ran after Axel, stopped in front of him, and glared up at him.

"What?" Axel asked.

"We have to do something with him." Demyx responded.

"I already told you he is not my problem." Axel said as he stared at Demyx's glaring face, "And I don't care how long you glare at me, I'm not helping him."

At that note, Demyx's facial expression softened. He pouted slightly, and looked at Axel with wide, shiny sea blue eyes, as if full of tears. He tilted his head to the side, and his lip quivered slightly.

Axel groaned. "Damn you and that face." he said.

"Works every time." Demyx said, and went back to Zexion.

"I have got to learn not to stare at him straight in the face when he pouts." Axel said, and followed Demyx.

Demyx crunched down next to Zexion, and rolled him onto his back.

"What's your plan manipulative one?" Axel asked.

"Not sure, but we should at least get him out of here. Grab his arms." Demyx said, and grabbed Zexion's legs.

"Excuse me?"

"It's part of helping."

"Fine." Axel said, and grabbed Zexion's arms.

They lifted him off the ground, and started leaving the Grey Room.

"Wait his book." Demyx said as he picked Zexion's book off the ground.

"Why bother taking that?" Axel asked.

"It may come in handy." Demyx said, and they continued to the entrance.

Axel stopped at the entrance, and looked around the hall.

"Nobody around." he said.

"Lets go then." Demyx said.

"Just tell me if I'm going to bump into anything. I don't enjoy walking backwards." Axel said, and they continued their walk.

They continued their walk down the hall, lucky to not run into anybody. Whenever they reached a corner, Axel had to look around it to make sure nobody was around.

"Where are we going?" Axel asked, annoyed at having to carry Zexion for so long.

"Your room." Demyx answered.

"My room! Why!"

"We need to hide him somewhere."

"Why don't we take him to his room?"

"Because his room is a floor down, and I don't think you want to go down the stairs backwards. Do you?"

"If we can't go to his room, can we lean him against a wall and leave him there?"

"That's not very nice."

"I don't care, I just want to get rid of him."

"When we get to your room, we can put him down there."

Axel and Demyx finally made it to Axel's room, but had a hard time trying to get in the room. Eventually, Axel had to hold up Zexion while Demyx opened the door, and Axel dragged Zexion in.

"We're here, now what?" Axel asked.

"Wait for him to wake up." Demyx said.

"You can wait if you want, but I'm not staying locked up in a room till he decides to come to." Axel said, and let go of Zexion, who collapsed on the ground.

"Axel."

"I'm showing my refusal."

"But we have to help him."

"Why should I bother helping? You're the one that let your guitar go."

"For the last time, it's a sitar! And if you hadn't tried to take it in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Don't try to pin this on me!"

"Demyx, Axel, are you in there?"

"Damn it. It's Marly." Axel said, looking at the door.

"I know you guys are in there, I can hear you." Marluxia said from the other side of the door, "I need to speak to Demyx."

"What are we going to do?" Demyx whispered, "If Marly sees Zexion,"

"He's gonna tell." Axel finished, "Quick, put him in my chair, next to the desk."

"Hello?" Marluxia asked.

"Just a second Marly." Demyx said as he pulled up Zexion and dragged him onto the chair.

He rolled the chair to Axel's desk, and propped Zexion's arm on it. He put Zexion's head on the propped up hand, and put his book in his other hand, also propping it up. But his arm slowly fell.

"That's not going to work." Demyx said, lifting Zexion's arm again.

"Here, use this." Axel said, handing Demyx a red pen.

"The pen won't hold it up on it's own, but this book can help." Demyx said, grabbing a book from Axel's desk.

He put one end of the pen on Zexion's arm, and the other end in front of the book, the arm staying up.

"Let's hope that holds." Demyx said, adjusting Zexion's Lexicon so it covered his face.

"It had better." Axel said, and opened the door.

Marluxia rushed in and went straight to Demyx, grabbing him in a big hug.

"Demyx I am so sorry." Marluxia sadly said, "I didn't mean to almost kill you."

"It's, okay Marly." Demyx said, patting Marluxia's back, "I'm the one who looked down."

"Yes, but I'm the one who told you not to look down."

"It's my fault Marly."

"No it's not!" Marluxia said, hugging Demyx tighter.

"Marly, it's kind of hard to breathe right now." Demyx struggled to say.

"Easy there." Axel said, pulling Marluxia off of Demyx, "You don't want to suffocate him."

"Demyx I'm so sorry." Marluxia said, "I should probably leave now."

"Don't go" Demyx said, "I'm not dead, and you didn't almost kill me. But if it makes you feel better, I forgive you."

"Thank you Demyx!" Marluxia said, and hugged Demyx again.

But then, he noticed something odd.

"What's he doing here?" Marluxia asked, pulling away from Demyx.

"Who?" Demyx asked.

"The Cloaked Schemer sitting at Axel's desk." Marluxia answered.

"Um,"

"Saix has him watching over us." Axel said.

"Why?" Marluxia asked.

"He doesn't think that we're doing anything productive." Demyx said.

"Productive?" Marluxia asked as he stared at Zexion. He took a step towards him. "Hello?" he said, and waited for a response, "Zexion?" he tried to get closer, but Demyx pushed him back.

"He's concentrating right now." Demyx said.

"Concentrating on what?" Marluxia asked.

"That's for us to not know and for him to enjoy." Axel said, "Well that was fun. Please come again." he said, and started pushing Marluxia towards the door.

"Why do you sound so suspicious? What's wrong?" Marluxia asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Axel said.

"We just don't want you to be watched over like us." Demyx said.

Then they heard a small thud. Axel and Demyx both froze, and slowly looked at Zexion. The arm that had been supporting his head had fallen, and his head was on the desk. The arm supported by the pen and book was still up.

Marluxia saw how Zexion was, and glared at Axel and Demyx. "Does that count as concentrating?" he asked.

"He needs to meditate to understand what he just read." Axel said.

Marluxia continued his glare until he stepped away from them, and went to Zexion. He lifted up Zexion's head, and looked into his unconscious face. He slowly put down Zexion's head, and returned his glare to Axel and Demyx, Demyx slowly stepping behind Axel.

"What did you do to him?" Marluxia asked.

"Um, well, you see, a funny thing happened." Axel said

"Axel did it." Demyx said

"What!" Axel said, and turned to Demyx, "I didn't do it! You did!"

"No I didn't!" Demyx protested.

"You're the one that let go of your guitar!"

"If you hadn't tried to take my sitar, it wouldn't have happened!"

"Butterfingers!"

"You need anger management!"

"Axel! Demyx!" Marluxia said, cutting off the argument, "Could you two please, calmly and slowly, tell me what happened?"

"I wanted to try Demyx's guitar." Axel said.

"I didn't want him to play my sitar." Demyx said.

"We got into an argument over it."

"Axel let go."

"Demyx let go."

"And then it, hit, Zexion." Demyx finished.

Marluxia looked from one, to the other.

"So to summarize what happened," Marluxia said, "you two had an argument, and Zexion ended up on the bad side of it."

"Pretty much." Axel said.

"Are you going to tell on us?" Demyx asked.

It was quiet before Marluxia finally sighed. "No." he said, "You're going to have hell to pay when he wakes up. I don't think you need any more punishments."

"Thanks." Demyx sighed in relief.

"How long has he been out?" Marluxia asked.

"Not sure, maybe a half hour." Axel said.

"We did take a while to get here." Demyx said. He looked at Zexion. "I wonder when he'll get up?" he said.

"I think your question's answered." Marluxia said as he turned his attention to Zexion.

Zexion quietly groaned as he regained consciousness, and slowly lifted his head.

"I knew you'd jinx it." Axel said.

"Shh." Marluxia said.

Zexion groaned and rubbed the back of his head, then noticed he wasn't alone in the room. He turned his attention to the three, and looked over them.

"Hello." Marluxia said.

"How are you Zexion?" Demyx asked.

Zexion continued to stare blankly at them.

"Are you still with us Zexion?" Axel asked.

Zexion continued to look over the three blankly. "I'm sorry." Zexion said, "Are you talking to me?"

* * *

><p>AN: And so Zexion wakes up, and doesn't know who he is. This can't be good. And I wonder why Axel and Demyx argued so much while in this serious situation. Aren't you supposed to be serious?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts


	3. Memory Loss

"What have you two done?" Marluxia said.

"What do you mean?" Axel said, "He's fine."

"He doesn't know who he is." Marluxia said.

"He's obviously messing with us." Axel insisted.

"I know he likes to torment us, but I don't think he'd go as far as to pretending he doesn't know who he is."

"Sure he would. I'll prove it." Axel said, and stood in front of Zexion, "Alright, give it up, I know it's just an act."

Zexion looked up at him with a confused face. "Zexion?" he said, "Is that my name?"

"Sticking to the act huh? Fine, lets see what you think of this." Axel said, snatching the Lexicon from Zexion's hand, "How would you feel if I burned this?"

Zexion looked at the Lexicon, and shook his head. "I'm not sure." he said, "I've never seen that before. Is it mine?"

"Of course it's yours." Axel said, "It's your weapon."

"A weapon? That's a stupid choice." Zexion scoffed.

Axel stared at him in confusion. He put the Lexicon on the desk, and turned back to Marluxia.

"He's really pushing the act." Axel said.

"Axel, I think he really doesn't know who he is." Demyx said.

"I still don't believe it. But I know how we can figure out the truth." Axel said as he grinned at Marluxia.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Marluxia asked, stepping back slightly.

"Zexion gets irritated quickly, right Demyx?"

"He does." Demyx answered.

"And what's more irritating than a pink haired flower lover?"

"No." Marluxia quickly said, "You are not using me to prove a point."

"But aren't you curious if he really is faking or not?" Axel asked.

"If he didn't react to you almost burning his book, I don't think he's faking."

"Please Marly. Can you just do it? To end this feud." Demyx said.

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Very well. If it gets to prove Axel wrong, I'll do it." he said as he summoned a single rose, and went over to Zexion.

"Hello there Zexion." Marluxia happily said.

"Zexion? So that is who I am." Zexion said.

"Of course you are." Marluxia said, "A forget-me-not flower sure fits you right now. But all I have is this beautiful rose." he held out the flower, "Isn't it pretty? Gorgeous? Doesn't it's beauty just lift you off your feet?"

"Yeah. It's pretty." Zexion said, taking the rose and spinning the stem, watching the rotating flower.

With that, Marluxia turned away from Zexion, and went back to Axel.

"Do you need any more proof than that?" Marluxia asked.

"Alright, I'm convinced. Zexion is gone, and who am I has replaced him." Axel said.

"So we really did give him amnesia." Demyx said, "What do we do?"

"Does it look like I know?" Axel said, "Of all the nobodies to forget who they are. Why did we have to hit the illusion user?"

"You can feel sorry for yourself later. Right now, we need to figure out what to do with him." Marluxia said, pointing at Zexion, who was still looking at the flower, "How long do you think it's going to take him before he remembers who he is?"

"Again, does it look like I know?" Axel said.

"I know how we can find out." Demyx said.

"How?" Marluxia asked.

"We can ask Vexen." Demyx suggested.

"No." Axel said, "There is no way we are going to go talk to someone who can tell Xemnas what we did."

"But Axel, if we don't go, we won't know how to handle Zexion."

"I don't care. I just don't want to get in more trouble than we already are."

"Then I hope you enjoy taking care of him." Marluxia said.

"Excuse me?" Axel said.

"Think about it. The longer we take to go talk to an expert and figure out how to get his memory back, the longer you're going to play nurse." Marluxia said.

Marluxia and Axel stared at each other before Axel groaned, and stomped out of the room, grabbing Demyx's arm and dragging him behind him.

"Come on Demyx." he said, "We have a scientist to talk to."

* * *

><p>"Hey Vexen! Vexen are you open?" Axel asked.<p>

He and Demyx were standing outside of Vexen's room, trying to get him to come out.

"Maybe he's not in there." Demyx said.

"Maybe he's hard of hearing. He is old." Axel said, and pounded on the door.

The door was then pulled open, and Vexen stepped out, wearing goggles.

"Eight, Nine, what is it that you so desperately want?" Vexen asked in an annoyed tone.

"We need some medical advice." Axel said.

Vexen sighed. "I already told you, I am not a doctor, I am a scientist." he said.

"But you're the closest thing to a doctor we have." Axel said.

"Please Vexen. Can't we just tell you our problem and tell us if you know anything?" Demyx said.

Vexen looked over them before going back into his room.

"If you are so desperate for information, I'll see what I can do." Vexen said from the inside, "You may enter."

"How do you get people to do things when I can't?" Axel asked Demyx.

Demyx shrugged. "I ask politely." he said, and went into Vexen's room, followed by Axel.

Vexen's room was bland. The walls and floor were still their original white, and he had large shades over his window that kept any light out. He had a plain white bed in the corner of his room, and shelves full of mysterious objects floating in unknown substances, and labeled chemicals. In the middle of his room, was a large lab table covered with beakers of different shapes and sizes, scattered papers, and open chemicals.

"What is it that you need to know?" Vexen asked, returning to his experiment.

"What's amnesia?" Demyx asked.

"Amnesia is the condition where memory is disturbed or lost." Vexen said.

"I see. And how is it caused?" Demyx asked.

"It is caused when the cortex of the brain that is responsible for memory encoding is damaged. Usually with a hard enough hit to the head, or because of a traumatic event. Now you can suffer two types of amnesia from this. Retrograde amnesia, where you can't remember anything before the accident, or Anterograde, where the brain has problems making new memories. Either way, the victim doesn't remember anything."

"Interesting. And how long does it last?"

"Usually from a few hours to a couple of days. Why the sudden interest Nine?"

"Ah, lets see, why am I suddenly interested in this, um."

"Marly's a victim" Axel answered.

"He's what?" Demyx whispered.

"Just go with it." Axel whispered back.

"That's right." Demyx said, returning his attention to Vexen, "We found Marly not knowing who he is, so we thought he might have amnesia."

"Hmm." Vexen said, "Found is an interesting term to use. Isn't it Eight?"

"I didn't do anything to him." Axel protested.

"Interesting how you instantly assume that I'm accusing you, when I was asking a simple question." Vexen said.

Axel crossed his arms and glared angrily at Vexen.

"Anyway, is there anything we can do to help Marly?" Demyx asked.

"It is common that to help amnesia victims remember who they are is to show them items that belong to them, or could be familiar to them. In Eleven's case, I suggest plenty of flowers. Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all we need to know." Axel said, leaving the room.

"Thanks Vexen. We owe you one." Demyx said, following Axel.

"It's more than that." Vexen said to himself, quickly becoming absorbed in his work.

* * *

><p>"Axel why did you tell Vexen Marly was the one with amnesia?" Demyx asked as they walked back to Axel's room.<p>

"Because if we had told Vexen that it was Zexion who has amnesia, he would have reported us. You know how close friends those two are." Axel replied.

"But we didn't have to lie." Demyx said as they stopped outside of Axel's room.

"It was the only thing that could've been done." Axel said, opening his door, "Hey Marly we got the informa-what did you do to him?" Axel asked as he entered his room.

"I didn't do anything." Marluxia said.

"He wasn't like that when we left you." Axel said, gesturing to Zexion who know had a pink rose in his hair.

"Don't tell me you're not tempted to mess with him?" Marluxia asked.

"Here I'm trying to take this situation seriously, and you're messing around."

"How the roles have switched." Marluxia said, "So what did you find out?"

"It's confirmed that he has amnesia." Axel said.

"And it could take him a few days to remember who he is." Demyx said, "But if we show him things that are familiar to him, he could remember quicker."

"So the mission now is to help him remember?" Marluxia said.

"It's the only thing we can do." Axel said.

"So where do we start?" Marluxia said.

"What better place for him to remember, than his room." Axel said, grinning.

"It's always braking and entering for you, isn't it?" Marluxia said as he shook his head.

"It's more fun that way." Axel said, "Come on Zexion."

"Where are we going?" Zexion asked as he followed the three out of the room.

"Somewhere that will hopefully get you off our back soon." Axel replied, "And get that stupid flower out of your hair."

* * *

><p>AN: So Zexion doesn't know who he is, and now they must help him regain his memory, but how long will this mission last?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	4. Remember This?

"It's locked." Demyx said as he tried to turn the knob of Zexion's door.

Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, and Zexion were standing outside of Zexion's room, trying to get in. Teleporting in wasn't a good idea because who knew what sort of traps Zexion could have set up, so they had to go in the old fashion way.

"No duh it's locked." Axel said, "Only Zexion would know how to get in. Too bad he has no idea who he is."

He looked at Zexion, who was watching them curiously.

"That's just weird." Axel said, looking back at the door.

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"No frown, no glare, it just doesn't seem right." Axel responded.

"Never mind his new appearance." Marluxia said, "If we can't get in, how are we supposed to jog his memory?"

"Relax." Axel said, crouching down so that he was eye level with the key hole, "This is a pretty standard lock, and the mechanics are simple, so it won't be hard to manipulate. Hand me a bobby pin Marly."

"What makes you think I have one?" Marluxia asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Axel asked.

"No." Marluxia reluctantly answered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bobby pin, "But I don't use it, I only have it for emergencies."

"Sure you do man princess." Axel said, taking the pin and setting to work.

He expertly put the pin in the keyhole, and twisted it until they heard a small click.

"Got it." Axel said, opening the door.

"Come on Zexion." Demyx said, leading Zexion in.

"I'm not going to even ask how you know how to do this." Marluxia said.

"It's better that you don't" Axel said, following Demyx.

Zexion's room was dark, probably due to it being on a low level of the Castle. His walls and floor weren't white, but grey. His bed was at the farthest corner of the room, a desk across from it, and bookcases along his walls, all full of books.

"What is this place?" Zexion asked as he looked around the room.

"It's your room." Demyx answered.

"My room? This dark and depressing place? This can't be." Zexion said.

"This isn't starting out so well." Axel said.

"Maybe if we show him something." Marluxia suggested, "Try one of his books."

"Here, he's reading this one." Demyx said, taking a book off of Zexion's desk and handing it to Zexion.

"Qualitative chemical analysis?" Zexion read.

He opened the book, and flipped through the pages.

"I read things like this?" he asked, closing the book.

"Books aren't working." Axel said, "Try something else Demyx."

"Okay." Demyx said, and started to shuffle through Zexion's desk.

Demyx opened one of the drawers, and tilted his head at the contents.

"Wow Axel. Zexion really hates you." Demyx said.

"I already know he hates me." Axel said.

"Did you know he hated you this much?" Demyx said, pulling out a tennis ball with the number eight written on it, "It says, must die, on the back."

"That's where my tennis ball went." Axel said, taking the ball and looking over it, "I think he has too much time."

"He has some sketches in here too."

"He what?"

"Yeah, see." Demyx said, pulling out a sketchbook, "Let's see; you being hung, you being run over, the Superior attacking you, Saix eating you, Marly turning you into a flower, you under a fallen bookcase, you drowning." Demyx read as he flipped through the pages.

"That's enough." Axel said, taking the book and throwing it back in the drawer, "He sure is demonic when he's alone."

"Wouldn't the pictures have helped him remember?" Marluxia asked.

"He is not going to remember hating me first." Axel said, "There's got to be something else in here."

Axel went over to Zexion's closet, and opened it.

"Well that's pleasant." Axel said.

"What?" Demyx asked.

"This." Axel said, stepping out of the way.

Marluxia burst out laughing.

"If that doesn't show he hates you, I don't know what will." Marluxia said.

"Shut up." Axel said as he glared at the closet door, which had a picture of Axel on a dartboard, "Jerk."

"Wow, he can draw really good." Demyx said, and touched the picture.

"Ow." the picture said, making Demyx flinch back.

"It can talk." Demyx said.

"Looks like Zexion used his illusions to make that picture talk." Marluxia said, "He must really want to hear you in pain."

"I ought to hit him with this." Axel said, taking a book off a nearby shelf, preparing to throw it at Zexion.

"Axel wait, he doesn't remember any of this." Demyx said, holding back Axel's arm.

"I still want to kill him." Axel said, pulling his arm out of Demyx's grip.

"Axel control your temper." Demyx warned.

"He needs to pay!"

"Find an outlet Axel."

"You mean like Zexion?" Marluxia asked through a chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Axel shouted, and the book in his hand suddenly burst into flames that quickly died out, leaving only a pile of ash in his hand.

"Axel." Demyx said in a disappointed tone.

"You said to find an outlet." Axel said as he dusted off his hand.

"But I didn't mean to destroy his book."

"He's lucky I didn't destroy all of these-ow!" Axel said when something hit the back of his head, "What was that?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"This." Demyx said, picking up a book from the floor.

"A book? Marly!"

"I didn't do it." Marluxia defended.

"I did."

"Zexion?" Axel asked, glaring at Zexion, who still had his arm out.

"I-I'm sorry." Zexion timidly said, lowering his arm, "I'm not sure if this room is mine or not, but whoever lives here, probably won't appreciate you burning their books."

Axel only glared at Zexion, which made him feel uncomfortable. Axel walked over to Zexion, and glared down at him.

"W-what are you going to do?" Zexion asked as he looked up at Axel with a frightened expression.

Axel said nothing, but instead grabbed Zexion by the collar.

"I'll show you what I'm going to do." Axel threatened as he raised a fist.

"Axel you don't have to resort to that." Demyx said.

"Just one hit, that's all I want." Axel said.

"Can't we settle this another way?" Zexion asked.

"Just one quick hit, that's all." Axel said, pulling back his arm.

Zexion shut his eyes and waited for the hit, but it never came. The grip on his collar weakened, which he found odd. He slowly opened his eyes, then widened them in shock.

A dark, cloudy figure was holding back Axel, trying to pull his hand off of Zexion.

"What is this?" Axel asked, trying to pull free from the shadow.

"I think it' trying to protect Zexion." Demyx said.

"What?"

"Let him go damn it." Marluxia said.

The instant Axel let go of Zexion, the shadow released Axel, and went over to Zexion. Zexion stepped back as the shadow stopped in front of him, but it rubbed up against him, just like a cat would. Zexion hesitantly patted the shadow's head, and it started to make cooing sounds.

"I think his illusions are working again." Marluxia said.

"Perfect." Axel said in an annoyed tone.

"Illusions?" Zexion asked as the shadow faded, "I can make illusions?"

"Yes, and apparently your illusions are very protective." Marluxia said.

"I didn't know I could do that." Zexion said while looking at his hands.

"Do you think you could do it again?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know." Zexion answered, "I don't even know how I did it the first time."

"That's a bummer." Marluxia said, "If you'd known how you did it, that would've meant your memory was coming back."

"Sorry." Zexion said.

"His Lexicon!" Demyx suddenly said.

"What about his Lexicon?" Axel asked.

"Doesn't Zexion use it to summon illusions?" Demyx asked.

"So?"

"It's worth a shot."

"We already tried it before, and it didn't work."

"Maybe now that his illusions are back, he'll remember it."

"Nothing wrong in trying." Marluxia said.

"I can imagine many things that can go wrong." Axel said, crossing his arms.

"Just give it a chance." Demyx said, and started to push Axel out of the room.

Axel only groaned as he was lead out of the room.

"I don't think he likes me." Zexion said.

"Maybe it's better that he doesn't." Marluxia said, leaving the room.

Zexion tilted his head in confusion, and followed Marluxia.

* * *

><p>AN: Yup, my version of Zexion hates Axel, mainly because he finds him annoying. And the book Zexion is reading actally exists, it's just really old, i don't even know why i have it.<p>

Man Princess!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	5. Illusion Parade

"Why are we still helping him?" Axel asked as they walked down the hall.

"Because he still doesn't know who he is." Marluxia answered.

"He figured out his illusions. I think that's enough." Axel said.

"But he doesn't know how to control them. We still need to help him." Marluxia said.

"Axel don't be angry because he hates you." Demyx said.

"You weren't being drawn to death!" Axel said.

"Maybe I should go." Zexion said, stopping.

The others stopped as well and turned to him.

"What?" Demyx asked.

"You guys seem to be having a lot of arguments because of me. So maybe I should go, to get rid of the burden." Zexion said.

"Finally a good idea." Axel said.

"No it's not." Marluxia said, "We are going to see this problem through."

"But he offered to leave. Wouldn't it be rude not to accept?" Axel asked.

"It would be rude to accept." Marluxia said.

"Then you guys go ahead and help him, but I want no part of this." Axel said.

"No part in what?" a voice asked behind Axel.

Axel turned and came face to face with Xigbar, who was watching him with a questioning expression.

"_Of all people."_ Axel thought.

He heard Demyx and Marluxia moving behind him, probably trying to hide Zexion.

"What are you doing here Xiggy?" Demyx asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Xigbar asked, "I am the one that found you sneaking around."

"Who said we were sneaking around?" Axel asked.

"Maybe not sneaking, but whenever you three are together, you're always up to something." Xigbar said.

"That's a stereotype." Marluxia said.

"Call it what you want, but I'm curious about what you three are up to." Xigbar said.

"We're not up to anything." Axel defended.

"And this, not wanting part in it, are you refusing a part of the plan?"

"We're not planning anything!"

"Oh? Getting defensive? Maybe I should report you to the Superior. I'm sure your punishment will be lighter now than if you were caught later." Xigbar said with a grin.

"Why do you always mess with people?" Marluxia asked.

"I'm just worried about your well-being." Xigbar said.

"Maybe you should worry about yourself?"

"_No. Stay hidden."_ Axel thought.

"Great, you're here too?" Xigbar asked in an annoyed tone.

Zexion stepped out from behind Marluxia, and went up to Xigbar. But, something was different about him, actually, he looked normal. The simple frown, the narrowed eyes, the arrogant air about him, it was all the same old Zexion.

"What are you doing here?" Xigbar asked.

"I was heading back to my room, when I noticed this disturbance. Messing with the youth I see?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So?" Xigbar asked.

Zexion shook his head.

"And this is your idea of fun? What a pity."

"Don't give me that act!" Xigbar protested, "You torment others for fun. Besides, you know the rules."

"And since when have you ever followed the rules?" Zexion asked.

Xigbar opened his mouth to state his rebuttal, but just couldn't find the right thing to say.

"Like I said." Zexion continued, "Maybe you should worry more about yourself."

"I see no reason to do so." Xigbar said.

Zexion shrugged.

"All I'm saying is,"

A dark shadow appeared next to Zexion.

"Illusions can be hard to control."

The shadow next to Zexion shifted and gained an awfully familiar figure. It was a perfect, mirror replication of Xigbar.

Xigbar stepped back in surprise, and looked from Zexion to the illusion, lost for words.

"You wouldn't?" he finally asked.

"Wouldn't I?" Zexion asked, giving a small grin.

Xigbar clenched his hands into fists, but made no other movements.

"Stupid Schemer." he growled, and stomped away.

"Bye bye, Pirate." Zexion said.

"I'm not a pirate!" Xigbar shouted.

"Of course you're not." Zexion said, and dismissed the Xigbar illusion.

"Wow. For once, he did something to help us." Axel said.

"Don't expect it to happen again though." Marluxia said.

"Thanks Zexion." Demyx said.

"Sure, but one thing." Zexion said, "Who was that, and who was I threatening to get him in trouble with?'

A short silence followed as the three took in Zexion's question.

"You just threatened somebody, and you have no idea who?" Axel asked.

"Yes." Zexion answered.

"And you had no idea what you were threatening to do?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy!"

"Huh?"

"How did you know if he was going to fall for it or not!"

"I didn't."

"What if he hadn't fallen for your threat!"

"Then it wouldn't have ended well."

Axel let out a frustrated sigh.

"So I'm guessing that you not knowing who Xigbar is, means you still don't know who you are?" he asked.

"I believe so." Zexion said.

"Great, we're still stuck with him."

"Can I ask you something?" Marluxia asked.

"Sure." Zexion said.

"How did you know how to act like, you?" Marluxia asked.

"Um, well," Zexion started, "I overheard you guys comparing me to how I was, and then I saw my room, so I kind of based my act off of that. I didn't expect to be so spot on."

"Smart Schemer." Marluxia said.

"I say it was pretty impressive that he was able to make a Xigbar illusion." Demyx said.

"He did make that shadow pet that stopped Axel, and that was just an accident." Marluxia said.

"Can we continue our journey now?" Axel asked, already walking away.

"That would be a good idea." Demyx said, and the three followed Axel.

* * *

><p>"Good thing we didn't run into anyone else." Axel said as he slammed his door open.<p>

"Make any more noise, and you're certain to draw attention." Marluxia said, catching the door.

"Don't be so paranoid." Axel said, plopping down on is bed.

"We're in here again?" Zexion asked.

"Another attempt at regaining your memory." Demyx said, closing the door behind him.

"Where'd you put his Lexicon?" Marluxia asked.

"Don't know." Axel said.

"You lost his Lexicon!"

"No I didn't, it's somewhere in this room. It's not like it can walk away."

"With the illusions it can make, it probably could."

"Simmer down, we'll find it."

"Didn't you leave it on the desk before we left?" Demyx asked.

"Oh yeah huh." Axel said, getting off his bed.

He went to his desk, but saw no Lexicon.

"Not here." he said.

He pushed his chair out of the way, and looked under it.

"Here it is." he said, pulling out the Lexicon, "A little dusty, but it's good."

"That again?" Zexion asked, looking at the Lexicon.

"Yes this again." Axel said.

"Why?" Zexion asked.

"It is your weapon." Marluxia said.

"And you can summon illusions out of it." Demyx added.

"But a book? That's not the best choice." Zexion said.

"Like it or not, it's yours." Axel said, handing the Lexicon to Zexion.

Zexion took the Lexicon and stared at the cover.

"How do I use it?" he asked.

"Now that's a question." Axel said.

"Why?" Zexion asked.

"We're not really sure what you do." Demyx said, "You would just open it, and an illusion would come up."

"Open it?" Zexion asked.

He held the Lexicon by it's spine, and put his hand on the cover.

"_We'll finally be able to see what's inside, and why he reads it all the time."_ Axel thought.

Zexion opened the Lexicon, and Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia instinctively crowded around, wanting to get a look into the Lexicon.

"That's it?" Axel asked.

The pages were full of words, along with definitions and pronunciations, all in neat, alphabetical order.

"It's just a bunch of words." Axel said.

"Lexicon is just another way of saying dictionary." Demyx said.

"What does he do? Memorize the definitions?" Axel asked.

"He does love literature." Demyx said.

"Now what do I do?" Zexion asked.

"What should you do indeed?" Marluxia said, scratching his head.

"Do you mind?" Axel asked, holding out his hand.

"No." Zexion said, handing over the Lexicon.

Axel took the Lexicon, and flipped through the pages.

"What are you looking for?" Marluxia asked.

"Instructions." Axel answered.

"Why would there be instructions? Zexion's the only one who can use it." Marluxia pointed out.

"Aha! Found something." Axel said, reaching the back of the Lexicon.

"What'd you find?" Demyx asked.

"Illusions must be cast." Axel read.

"What does that mean?" Demyx asked.

"I'm lost." Axel said, handing the Lexicon back to Zexion.

Zexion took the Lexicon back, and stared at the cover, deep in thought.

"Illusions must be cast." he said to himself.

He opened the Lexicon to a random page. He scanned over the words, stopping at a word that caught his attention.

"Water." he whispered.

Suddenly, the room became full of water, up until the ceiling. Zexion looked around the room in confusion, not sure what just happened.

"Oh damn it I'm drowning!" Axel said, "I'm gonna die!"

He started to wave his arms frantically.

"Axel you're not drowning." Demyx reassured.

"What are you talking about! Do you not see all the water around us!" Axel asked.

"But you wouldn't be able to talk if you were drowning." Demyx said.

Axel stopped flailing, straightened up, and took in a deep breath of air.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It certainly isn't water." Marluxia said.

"If it was, I could control it." Demyx said.

"An illusion." Zexion said.

"Excuse me?" Axel asked.

"Dismiss." Zexion said, and the water instantly disappeared.

"This was your doing!" Axel angrily asked.

"I-I didn't mean to." Zexion said.

"Why would you do that!" Axel asked, grabbing Zexion's collar.

"A-all I did was read the word. I didn't expect anything to happen." Zexion said.

"Why would you trick us!"

"That is the point of an illusion." Marluxia said

"To make what isn't there, there." Demyx said

"Oh great, a practical joke." Axel said.

Axel's facial expression changed when he realized something. He gave a dark grin, and started to chuckle, releasing Zexion.

"What are you planning?" Marluxia asked.

"I think I might have just found a good use for our burden." Axel said, looking down at Zexion.

Zexion hugged his Lexicon and looked up at Axel, not sure how to react to his plotting grin.

* * *

><p>AN: It feels weird writing Zexion in an innocent way, but it's just so fun.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	6. Illusion Mayhem

"Hurry up." Axel demanded.

"Where are we going?" Zexion asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Axel answered.

After the illusion mayhem in Axel's room, Zexion had learned how to use his Lexicon again, and how to control his illusions. But, he still had no idea who he was. That didn't stop Axel's mind from wandering though. He instantly thought of a way to use Zexion's reacquired ability to his advantage.

"I knew this would happen." Marluxia had said once Axel had dragged Zexion off to some unknown destination.

"Should we go after them?" Demyx had asked.

"You can go ahead, but there's no point." Marluxia had answered.

"Why?"

"Because it always comes back at him."

"But Marly, shouldn't we try and prevent that?"

"You can give all the complaints and all the reasons you want, but it isn't going to prevent anything."

Demyx had looked from Marluxia, to the door, before making his way to the door.

"You're wasting your time." Marluxia had said.

"It doesn't hurt to try." Demyx had replied, and left the room.

_Back to Zexion and Axel_

"Pick up the pace." Axel demanded.

"But Axel, where are we going?" Zexion asked.

Axel abruptly stopped, and turned to Zexion, who looked up at him in curiosity.

"What?" Zexion asked.

"Hearing you say my name, it's just strange. You always called me by my number." Axel said, and continued his walk.

"Reference by number? I was very secluded wasn't I?"

"Like you wouldn't imagine."

Axel continued to lead Zexion through the hallways of the Castle, until they reached the entrance of the Grey Room. Axel slowly peered in, and scanned the room. Not a soulless being in sight, except for a certain blue haired man standing at the glass wall that made up the farthest wall of the room. He had his back to the entrance as he was looking up at Kingdom Hearts, a large, heart like moon in the sky.

"_I knew he'd be in here._" Axel thought.

He stepped back, and looked at Zexion.

"You see that guy in there?" Axel asked, pointing into the room.

Zexion looked into the room, then back at Axel, and nodded.

"Well, his name is Saix, and you are going to help me play a trick on him." Axel explained.

"Did I do things like this before?" Zexion asked.

"Hmmm, it wasn't exactly like this, but you did torment those who annoyed you with your illusions. But I don't see a difference."

"Um, okay. What do I have to do?"

"We just have to take advantage of your reacquired abilities. Quick, make a Xemnas illusion."

"Who?"

"Damn it. That's right, you don't know who he is. This isn't going to work."

"How do you spell it?"

"X-E-M-N-A-S. Why?"

"Xemnas, here it is." Zexion said, looking at a page in his Lexicon.

"He's actually in there?" Axel asked.

"Names can be in dictionaries too."

"Do you think you can manage even if you've never seen him?"

"I may not know what he looks like, but my Lexicon does."

"Let's see it then."

Zexion nodded, and looked back at his Lexicon. He tapped Xemnas' name, a rectangle appearing around it.

"Xemnas." he said.

A dark shadow appeared in front of Zexion that quickly gained the form of the well known Superior.

"Good job." Axel said.

"Thanks." Zexion said, "Now what?"

"Start by sending it in, and then make it do what I tell you."

"Okay." Zexion said.

He returned his attention to his illusion, and pointed into the room. The Xemnas illusion moved and entered the room, slowly approaching Saix.

As Saix continued to look up at Kingdom Hearts, he sensed something approaching him. He pulled his attention away from Kingdom Hearts, and met with Xemnas as the illusion stopped next to him.

"Superior?" Saix asked, "It's odd seeing you around the Castle. You usually send for me when you need something. Is something wrong?"

The Xemnas illusion said nothing as it continued to stare at Saix.

"Superior?"

Axel and Zexion were watching this scene from the entrance of the Grey Room, careful not to be spotted by Saix.

"Okay, now make it say, I am aware that there has been some suspicious action in the Castle." Axel whispered.

"How do I do that?" Zexion whispered back.

"You don't know?'

"No."

"What do you mean you don't know! It's your illusion."

"But I just barely learned that I could make illusions, and how to control them. I didn't even know it was possible to make them talk."

"How could you not? Great, if Saix finds out, he'll chew our heads off."

"What about gestures?" Zexion suggested.

"Gestures?" Axel asked.

"He doesn't have to talk, he can sign what he wants."

"Whatever, just try it. Before Saix gets suspicious."

"Superior?" Saix asked again, reaching out a hand towards the Xemnas illusion.

The illusion reacted, slapped Saix's hand away from him, and glared at Saix.

"Sorry Superior." Saix said, "But may I ask why you are here?"

The illusion lowered it's hand, and walked away. Then it turned back to Saix, and gestured for him to follow. Saix was hesitant, but followed the Xemnas illusion.

"He's following it, now what?" Zexion asked.

"Follow me, and make sure they follow us." Axel said.

He ran from the entrance of the Grey Room, Zexion quickly following.

"But I don't get what we're doing." Zexion said.

"You don't have to, just go along with it. And make sure that the illusion is going the same way."

"Don't be so demanding." Zexion said, and made sure the illusion was following them.

* * *

><p>The Xemnas illusion continued to lead Saix through the Castle. Saix decided it was safer not to question Xemnas, or his actions. The illusion stopped in front of a door, and gestured towards it.<p>

"This is Four's room." Saix said.

The illusion nodded.

"Has he started another experiment?" Saix asked.

The illusion nodded.

Saix sighed.

"He had better have control of this one." he said, and knocked on the door.

He got no response.

"Every time."

Saix gave one large thump on the door.

"Who is disturbing me during a critical part of my experiment!" Vexen said as he threw open his door, "Oh, it's you." he said when he saw Saix, "And you Superior." his attitude changing when he noticed Xemnas.

"Have you started conducting another experiment Four?" Saix asked.

"Yes. What of it?" Vexen asked.

"You have failed to report it."

"I don't have to report everything I do."

"You do when it comes to your unpredictable experiments."

"I ensure you, I have everything in control."

"I suppose that means that you wouldn't mind us looking in on it, right?"

"You aren't going to leave otherwise, are you?"

The Xemnas illusion shook his head.

"Just don't touch anything." Vexen said, and went back into his room.

"I'm not Eight." Saix said as he and the Xemnas illusion followed Vexen in.

Vexen had returned to his lab table, and was carefully placing a beaker on a burner.

"What's in there?" Saix asked, eyeing the green liquid in the beaker.

"It makes no difference what is in the beaker. The only important fact is the outcome of the procedure." Vexen answered.

He took a pair of metal tongs and picked a small metal cube from another beaker. He carefully slid the small metal cube into the beaker on the burner, careful not to make a large splash. The green chemical in the beaker started to bubble, and a light smoke started to rise. After several seconds, Vexen took the cube out of the chemical, and looked it over. The corners of the cube were gone, like something had taken a bite out of it. Vexen put the cube back in the empty beaker, and wrote down his observations on a nearby clipboard.

"What are you trying to accomplish with this?" Saix asked.

"I am trying to develop a chemical that can burn through metals." Vexen answered.

"But can't strong enough acids burn through metals?" Saix asked.

"Yes, some acids like that do exist, but those acids can't burn through magically infused metals. If I can accomplish that, it will greatly benefit us against our enemies." Vexen explained.

"Is that all?" Saix questioned.

"Not all of my experiments are large scale Seven. Even the smallest experiment can lead to incredible discoveries."

"I see. It appears that your experiment is in control."

"As I have mentioned"

"Very well, we'll be on our way."

Saix turned to leave, but the Xemnas illusion stepped in front of him.

"Superior?" Saix asked.

The Xemnas illusion pointed behind Saix, and Saix followed where he was pointing.

"Four, is that supposed to be happening?" Saix asked, pointing at the bubbling beaker.

"It's probably overheated." Vexen said, and turned off the burner.

But the chemical kept bubbling.

"It's not stopping." Saix said.

"I realize that." Vexen said, and removed the beaker from the burner.

It continued to boil, and a heavy steam started to rise.

"Stop it Four."

"I'm not sure how."

"It's your experiment, control it."

"I've never seen this reaction before."

"Four."

"Don't talk to me like some child!"

"Then stop it."

"I'm trying!"

Vexen grabbed his clipboard and flipped through it, trying to find a miscalculation.

While they were distracted, the Xemnas illusion returned to it's shadow form, and silently glided out the room, the door slowly closing behind it.

Axel slowly closed the door, careful not to make a sound as he shut it. He pressed his ear against the door, and listened. A muffled explosion sounded in the room, and smoke started to seep through the cracks in the door.

"All according to plan." Axel said with a grin, "Good job Zexion."

"All I did was lead Saix here. You're the one who thought of this, and the one who overheated the beaker." Zexion said.

"It is my specialty."

"Is that all we're doing?"

"No, I have a lot more planned. Come on." Axel said, and tugged Zexion behind him.

* * *

><p>Xaldin was quietly chopping vegetables in the Castle's kitchen. Though he doesn't say much about it, Xaldin is actually the best cook in the Organization, which is why he was put in charge of making all the meals.<p>

He silently reached for a carrot, but it rolled away from him.

"Hmm?" he said.

He reached for the carrot again, but it rolled away from him until it fell off the counter.

"What a waste." he said.

He went around the counter to pick up the fallen carrot, but it was gone.

"I'm sure it fell around here."

A quiet patter sounded from across the room, catching Xaldin's attention. He looked in the direction of the patter, but it had traveled behind him. He looked behind him, and the sound had traveled in front of him.

"What's going on here?"

He then spotted the fallen carrot on the counter.

"How'd this get up here?" he questioned, and reached for the carrot.

This time, instead of rolling away, the carrot stood up.

"Is this one of Vexen's experiments?"

The rolling carrot had now grown its own pair of arms and legs.

"It's interesting, but it doesn't belong in the kitchen."

He reached for the carrot, but it jumped back. The carrot waved at Xaldin before running off.

"Vexen isn't going to appreciate this, but I'm getting annoyed" Xaldin said, and summoned one of his lances.

Xaldin followed the carrot, thrusting his lance at it whenever he got close to it. The carrot would always dodge his attack and do a little dance, as if taunting Xaldin, before running off. At one point, the carrot got itself in a blunder when it was trapped in a corner. Xaldin took advantage of its confusion, and threw his lance at it, the lance sticking into the wall.

"That should've done it."

Xaldin went to his lance, but gawked at it in surprise. His lance had completely missed the carrot. It was standing on top of the lance, its arms crossed, and tapping its foot. It ran up the length of the lance, and jumped over Xaldin.

"Now I'm really annoyed."

Xaldin summoned another lance, and pulled his other lance out of the wall. He chased after the carrot, throwing his lances at it and causing a catastrophe in the kitchen.

Laughter could be heard at the entrance of the kitchen, but Xaldin was to occupied to notice.

"Looks like lunch is to go ." Axel said.

"Lame pun." Zexion said.

"Who asked you?" Axel said, and slapped the back of Zexion's head.

"Hey." Zexion complained, rubbing his head.

"Interesting, Demyx reacts the same way. Anyway, I have another idea."

* * *

><p>Luxord was in the training room, throwing his cards at practice dummies, the corners digging into them.<p>

Luxord threw his last card and sighed.

"Why couldn't these dummies move, or scream, or do something to make training a bit more interesting?"

He went to retrieve his cards, but once he was in front of the dummies, they suddenly bursted into flames.

"Ha ha. Very funny Pyro. But you can come out now, I know it's you." Luxord said.

He got no response.

"Must've run off."

Luxord turned to leave, but then heard the sound of shuffling cards behind him. He turned to see his cards shuffling themselves in mid air.

"That's odd."

The cards stopped shuffling, and lined up next to each other in one long line.

"Xigbar must be messing with the gravity again. It's such a gamble to mess with me though."

Luxord pulled out a spare card from his sleeve.

"Only in my deck can you play with fifty three cards."

He threw his card at the line of cards, but the card line split and let the card fly through. The cards flew at Luxord, and started spinning around him. The cards got closer and closer to him, making him unable to move.

"This occurrence is not normal."

The cards started to merge together to form five large cards.

"What the-hey!"

The cards went around Luxord and trapped him in a box.

"Hey! Whoever's doing this, knock it off. It's not funny. You're playing with very high stakes here." Luxord complained from inside the box.

Axel was trying hard not to be heard as he muffled his laughter.

"This is amazing! I've never been able to do things like this before. You're pretty useful." Axel said.

"This is very entertaining. Do you have any other ideas?" Zexion asked.

"You know something, I think I'll keep you this way. You're much more fun like this." Axel said, and ruffled Zexion's hair.

Zexion laughed. Something you would never expect from the Cloaked Schemer, yet, it made you want to laugh too.

"Come on Zexion, lets continue our journey." Axel said.

"Whatever you say Axel." Zexion said, and they left the training room.

Had Axel been paying attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed that he and Zexion were being followed by a certain Nocturne, who had overheard everything that Axel had just said, and felt like a part of him had been ripped out.

* * *

><p>AN: Nothing like messing with the ones above you with someone who has no idea who he is.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts


	7. Reunited Memories

After leaving Marluxia in Axel's room, Demyx was following Axel and Zexion from a distance, making sure they didn't get themselves into any trouble. But he was the one who met with trouble.

"_Axel, likes Zexion, better?" _Demyx thought.

He paid no attention to wherever Axel and Zexion moved onto as Axel's words spun through his head. He walked off, in the opposite direction Axel and Zexion went, not caring what they did anymore.

"Axel likes him better." Demyx repeated, "He likes him better, than me."

Demyx clenched his hands into fists, and slammed one against the wall.

"Some friend he his!"

* * *

><p>"Hey you're back. How'd it go?" Marluxia asked from Axel's desk chair.<p>

He had been waiting patiently since Demyx left.

Demyx ignored Marluxia, and walked right past him.

"Demyx?" Marluxia asked.

Demyx ignored Marluxia again and went through the shared bathroom, slamming his door shut.

"Something must have happened." Marluxia said.

He got off the desk chair and went through the bathroom as well, stopping at Demyx's closed door.

"He's not going to like me coming in when he's like this, but I need to know what happened."

Marluxia opened the door and peered into the room, but there was no Demyx in sight.

"Demyx? Demyx are you in here?"

Marluxia stepped into the room, but still saw no sight of Demyx.

"Did he teleport away? Demyx?"

"Leave me alone Marly."

"Demyx?"

Marluxia looked in the direction of Demyx's voice, but all that was in front of him was Demyx's bed.

"Demyx?"

"Please Marly, just go."

"_That is Demyx." _Marluxia thought, _"But then that means."_

Marluxia crouched down next to Demyx's bed and looked under it. Sure enough, Demyx was there, his face hiding in his arms.

"Demyx? What's the matter? Is there a meeting?" Marluxia asked.

"No Marly, just go away." Demyx said.

"Demyx why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad!" Demyx said, snapping up his head.

"I can see that."

Demyx was glaring angrily at Marluxia. His eyes rushing waves instead of a peaceful current.

"Let me rephrase my question," Marluxia said, "Why are you upset?"

"It's nothing Marly." Demyx said, burying his face again.

"Demyx."

"Marly go!"

"Fine. You can be stubborn all you want, but I'm not leaving."

Marluxia sat on Demyx's bed and laid back, putting his arms behind his head.

"I have nothing else to do today, so you can take all the time you need."

"Axel wants to replace me."

"Come again?"

"I, was following Axel and Zexion, making sure they didn't get into any trouble, and Axel was having so much fun with him."

"Ah, I see, you're jealous."

"N-no I'm not!"

Marluxia noticed Demyx's stutter, and knew he had his answer.

"You are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You're jealous of Axel spending more time with Zexion than you."

"No! I'm afraid that-. Okay fine, I'm jealous. So what?"

"Nothing. It's just interesting to see you this way. I didn't think you'd miss causing disturbances with Axel."

"It's not that I like pulling pranks on the Organization, actually I hate it. But the fact that Axel wants to replace me with Zexion is what got me."

"Did he say he was going to replace you?"

"Well, no. He said he was going to keep Zexion how he is now."

"That doesn't mean he's going to replace you. And besides, once Zexion gets his memory back, everything will return to its abnormal way."

"His memory is taking too long to come back."

"Vexen said from a few hours to a couple of days right? Don't worry, it'll come back."

"But it might be too late when it comes back."

"Then that's how it's going to be. It's not like you can go somewhere to get his memories back."

Marluxia crossed his arms on his stomach and looked up at the sky blue ceiling. A quiet dragging sound followed by shuffling feet caught his attention. Something grabbed his wrists and pulled him up forcefully, his forehead slamming into something.

"Ow."

"Marly you just gave me a great idea!"

"I did what? Eh?"

Marluxia and Demyx's foreheads were pressed together, each other's eyes the only thing they could see.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just gave me an idea about how to get Zexion's memory back!"

"That's great, but did you have to slam our foreheads together?"

"Oh, sorry Marly."

Demyx let go of Marluxia's wrists and stepped back.

"What idea did I exactly give you?" Marluxia asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"Heh heh heh." Demyx chuckled, "You just reminded me of where I can take Zexion."

Demyx proceeded to his door, staring out into the hallway as he opened it.

"And where is that?" Marluxia asked.

Demyx turned to Marluxia with a grin. The same type of grin Axel gets when he comes up with a scheme.

"You'll figure it out." he said, and left the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Axel carefully looked out of a room, scanning up and down the hall.<p>

"Coast is clear." Axel said.

He exited the room, followed by Zexion.

"This was a good idea Axel." Zexion said as he closed the door.

"Wait till Marly sees the illusion fire you put in his garden." Axel said.

"He's going to freak out. Uh oh."

Zexion froze as he turned to Axel, a frightened expression on his face.

"What's the matter? You see a ghost or something?" Axel asked.

"No. Worse." Zexion said, and pointed in front of him.

Axel turned around and flinched back.

"I see what you mean." he said.

Marluxia was standing in front of them, his arms crossed, glaring at them.

"I knew you'd come here eventually." he said.

"Run." Axel said, and sprinted down the hall.

"Axel!" Marluxia shouted.

Zexion tried to sneak away, but Marluxia grabbed his shoulder.

"Hi Marly." Zexion said.

"Don't hi Marly me." Marluxia said.

He pulled Zexion back and stood him in front of the Garden door.

"You stay here and get rid of that illusion while I go find Axel." Marluxia said.

"And if I don't?" Zexion asked.

"Hmph."

Marluxia grabbed Zexion's other shoulder, and gripped them tightly.

"Ow ow ow ow. Marly let go, that hurts."

"Hm, I'm sure it does."

Marluxia gripped Zexion tighter.

"Ow! Okay okay. I'll get rid of the illusion."

"That's a good illusionist." Marluxia said as he let go of Zexion.

"Ow. That's some grip." Zexion said as he rubbed his shoulders.

"Wait till I find Axel, then you'll see what kind of grip I have." Marluxia said, and left in the same direction Axel left.

Zexion sighed as he rested his back against the door.

"I knew we'd get caught eventually." he said.

"Did you now?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Demyx."

"Hi Zexion." Demyx said as he stopped next to Zexion, "So Marly caught up to you huh?"

"I think he might have been spying on this room for us to make our move. Now I have to get rid of the illusion."

"That's a shame."

"It's no big deal."

Zexion reached into his hood and pulled out his Lexicon. He flipped it open and scanned the page until he found the word, fire.

"Dismiss." he said, and the box around the word disappeared.

"Now what are you going to do?" Demyx asked.

"I should probably hide out some where till Axel loses Marly." Zexion said as he put his Lexicon back in his hood.

"I know a place where you can hide out for a bit." Demyx said.

"Really? Where?"

'Here, I'll show you." Demyx said, walking back in the same direction he had come.

"Thanks for showing me." Zexion said, following Demyx.

"Don't worry about it. I'm more than glad to."

Demyx chuckled to himself, and gave a very satisfied grin.

* * *

><p>Two blinding white doors stood in front of Demyx and Zexion. Zexion stared at the doors curiously, wondering what was behind it. Demyx was still smiling as he lightly knocked on the door.<p>

"What's in there?" Zexion asked.

"My last hope." Demyx whispered to himself.

"Who's there?" a light voice asked.

"It's Demyx. And I have a favor I need to ask."

"Sure. Come in." the light voice said.

"Come." Demyx said, and opened one of the doors.

They entered a blinding white room where everything in it was white, except for the pictures taped on the wall. A long, white table was across the center of the room. At the farthest end of the table, Namine sat in a white chair, quietly drawing in her sketch pad.

"Why is he here?" she asked, noticing Zexion.

"He's the favor." Demyx said.

"Can you please explain?"

"I don't mind, but I don't want to bore you with all the details. To put it simply, he has no idea who he is."

"He has amnesia?"

"Basically. And I was hoping if you can help him find his memories."

"Um, Demyx, I would love to help, but my powers don't work that way. You see, I manipulate memories that are already there, or memories that I have drawn. I can't return memories I don't know of. I'm sorry."

Demyx gave a disappointed sigh.

"And you were my last hope too." he whispered.

"But I think I know something I can do." Namine added.

"Really?" Demyx hopefully asked.

"Mhm."

Namine stood up, and approached Demyx and Zexion, flipping through her sketch book.

"I drew this a few days ago. At first, I didn't understand it, but now, I think it can benefit you."

"What is it?" Demyx asked.

"His memory of becoming, a Nobody."

She turned the sketch book towards them. A picture of a dark hallway with a mound of Shadow heartless in the middle, and a hand sticking out of the mound was drawn across the page.

"That?" Demyx questioned.

"Yes." Namine answered, "If I return this memory to him, it might unlock the path for his other memories to return."

"Hm, what do you think Zexion?"

"Um, well, you guys have been trying to help me remember, this could be worth a try."

"That's good to hear." Namine said, and reached a hand out towards Zexion.

Zexion flinched away from her hand, and stepped back.

"Relax." she said as she touched her index finger to Zexion's forehead, "Relax, and let the memory return."

Zexion's eyes widened in shock as he felt a sudden rush in his head. The image of a dark hallway came into sight. He could hear heavy panting as the hallway seemed to move. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a dark shadow, gliding across the floor, slowly closing in on him. A sharp pain in his head made him grab the sides of his head, and drop to his knees.

"What's happening?" he asked as the pain increased.

More shadows came into his vision, leaping at him. A cry of pain and agony rang in his ears as his vision was completely blocked by the shadows. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell forward, collapsing on the floor.

"What happened to him!" Demyx asked.

"Just as I expected." Namine said, "That memory was too much for him to handle, and he fainted due to the shock."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He should be. And when he wakes up, he should be himself again."

"Perfect. That's just what I need. Thanks Namine."

"No problem. I like helping those who don't treat me like some rare creature. You're a very nice Nobody."

"In my opinion, I think we're all rare beings." Demyx said as he pulled up Zexion, "I better get him to Axel's room, I'm sure he's going to be happy to hear his memories are back. Thanks again."

He dragged Zexion out of Namine's room, and towards Axel's room.

"Yes. I'm sure Axel is going to have a lot of fun when you wake up." Demyx chuckled.

* * *

><p>AN: Nothing like a jealous Demyx to make a story more interesting.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	8. Welcome Back

Demyx dragged the unconscious Zexion into Axel's room, sat him in the desk chair, and gave a relieved sigh.

"I know I'm only a couple inches taller than you," Demyx said, "but I thought that meant I'd be able to carry your weight. Maybe I should start training again?"

Demyx looked at his arms, and shrugged.

"Eh, later. I better get you ready for Axel."

Demyx pulled the Lexicon out of Zexion's hood, opened it, and placed it in his lap. He moved Zexion's hands to the edges of the Lexicon, giving the appearance of holding it open. Demyx looked over his work, and shook his head. He tilted Zexion's head down, and nodded.

"There, now it looks like you're concentrating on your Lexicon. I better get out of here before Axel gets back."

Demyx walked out of the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

"I hope you don't wake up before Axel gets back."

"Demyx? What are you doing in my room?"

"Axel!" Demyx quickly said.

He had failed to notice Axel standing in front of him.

"I didn't expect to see you." Demyx said.

"This is my room." Axel pointed out.

"Ah, no. What I mean is, I didn't expect to see you so soon. Are you still on the run from Marly?" Demyx said.

"How did you know about that?" Axel asked.

"Uh, I ran into Zexion and he told me about your failed prank."

"Good, he managed to avoid Marly."

"Yeah. I brought him here to wait for you. You were bound to come here eventually."

"That was nice of you." Axel said as he opened his door .

"No problem." Demyx said as Axel closed the door after him, "No problem at all."

Demyx grinned, pressed his ear against the door, and waited.

* * *

><p>"Hey Zexion." Axel said as he walked past Zexion and collapsed on his bed, "That didn't go very well huh? But then again, Marly knew what we were doing, so I guess it's no surprise that he was guarding his garden. Am I right?"<p>

Axel waited for an answer, but all he got was silence.

"You're not upset are you?" Axel asked as he sat up.

He got no response.

"Hey don't be upset. It was just one flaw, there are plenty of others to mess with. Lets see, Larxene? But I'm in no rush to die again. Lexaeus? Though I'm not sure if we'll get a reaction out of him. Hmm?"

A quiet groan broke Axel's train of thought.

"Huh?"

Zexion lifted up his head as he yawned and stretched his arms above his head. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again.

"Heh. Did you really fall asleep waiting for me?"

Axel stood up and went to Zexion, stopping in front of him.

"You must've been bored."

He reached out towards Zexion head, but his hand was slapped away.

"Don't, touch me." Zexion said.

He glared up at Axel, eyes narrowed and a deep frown.

"You don't have to act like that, there's no one else around." Axel said.

"Get away from me." Zexion said.

"_No way, he couldn't have gotten his memory back already. I better test this."_ Axel thought, "Hey Zexion, what's your number?" he asked.

"Six." Zexion answered, "Are you an idiot Eight, or are you in desperate need of help in remembering common sense?"

"Why you-" Axel paused and folded his arms in front of him. _"Great, he's back."_ Axel thought, _"And so the fun ends."_

"What am I doing in your room Eight?" Zexion asked, noticing his surroundings.

"You were following me, and I don't know why, but you passed out. And I had the kindness to bring you into my room and wait for you to wake up." Axel calmly answered.

"Why would I follow you? I'm not Nine. Ow!"

Zexion grabbed his head as a sudden shot of pain cut through it. Images started to come to his mind. Images he had never seen before. Images of him using his illusions. Images of him using his illusions to help, Axel.

Zexion's hands slowly dropped, and quickly clenched into fists. He glared up at Axel, eyes deeply narrowed accompanied by a deep scowl.

"You." Zexion hissed.

"Me?" Axel asked.

"You!" Zexion repeated.

He grabbed his Lexicon and stood up, his free hand still in a fist. Axel stepped back, slightly afraid of Zexion's expression.

"What about me?" Axel asked.

"You attacked me with Nine's weapon, and then used the amnesiac me for your needs! To cause disruption in the Castle!"

"No I didn't." Axel defended.

"Lies!" Zexion shouted, "You took advantage of my illusions and confused self for your own personal benefit! You used me!"

"I was trying to help you get your memories back. You like tormenting others with your illusions."

"Don't try to lie your way out! I know exactly what you were doing!"

"It's not my fault you suddenly remembered how to use your illusions."

"My illusions is it? Well then, why don't I show you another example of my abilities?"

Zexion opened his Lexicon, and thousands of small needles appeared around him, pointing at Axel.

"How about a little acupuncture?" Zexion said with a deceiving grin.

"Ha, you can go ahead and try, but those are just illusions. They can't hurt me." Axel confidently said.

"You think so?" Zexion asked.

One of the needles shot out and flew past Axel's face, scratching it.

"Ow." Axel said as he reached up to the scratch.

"Illusions are very difficult Eight. Both to control and to live through. Especially when you mix in real illusions."

"Real illusions?" Axel asked.

Zexion chuckled darkly.

"In other words, illusions on a completely different level. Illusions that feed off your will. And right now, my will is bent on destroying you."

"That's very interesting." Axel said, "Now if you'll excuse me."

Axel rushed to his door, but was blocked by a cold, stone wall that appeared before it.

"You're not getting away that easily." Zexion said, "Now then, shall we start?"

Zexion snapped his fingers and more needles appeared. Axel backed away from Zexion until his back hit the wall.

"Wait. I'm sure we can find another compromise for what I did." Axel said.

"Sorry, there isn't." Zexion said.

Metal braces appeared around Axel's wrists, keeping him pinned against the wall. Axel tried to pull his hand free from the illusion, but it was to real.

"I suggest you not struggle. Unless you want to make it worse for you, and better for me." Zexion said.

He started to chuckle again as he came closer to Axel. All Axel could do was shut his eyes, and wait for the pain.

* * *

><p>Demyx pulled his ear away from the door, and walked away, a grin stretched across his face.<p>

"I know I'm supposed to feel bad about what I did," he said, "the only problem is, I'm not feeling anything right now."

He chuckled.

"Nothing but pure pleasure."

Cries of pain echoed through the hall, but Demyx had no intention of investigating, or helping whoever was crying out.

* * *

><p>AN: Zexion is not a professional acupuncturist, so never accept an offer from him. And isn't this an interesting side of Demyx?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	9. Follow Up

Demyx was sitting in the Grey Room, playing a quiet melody on his sitar when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He tilted his head back till Marluxia's pink head came into sight.

"Hi Marly." Demyx said.

He straightened his head and continued to play his sitar.

"Have you seen Axel?" Marluxia asked.

"Why do you need Axel?" Demyx asked.

"He got away from me after messing with my garden, again."

"I see. Um? I think he's in a meeting right now."

"A meeting?"

"Yeah, but he should be here shortly."

Several Ow's echoed from the hall into the Grey Room, catching Marluxia's and Demyx's attention.

"That should be him." Demyx said.

Marluxia and Demyx turned to the entrance of the Grey Room as Axel shuffled in. They followed his as he shuffled his way to them, a look of pain on his face. He finally made it to the couch Demyx was sitting on and sat down, sighing in relief.

"What happened to you?" Marluxia asked.

"Zexion got his memories back." Axel answered.

"That's good." Marluxia said.

"No it's not." Axel said.

"Why not?" Demyx asked, as if he didn't know.

"Because he performed acupuncture on me." Axel growled.

"He did what?" Marluxia asked.

"Zexion woke up not only remembering who he is, but everything that happened while he didn't remember. And he was not happy about it." Axel said.

"He knows about your misuse of his illusions?"

"Yes."

"But was he supposed to remember what happened?" Demyx asked.

"I don't think so." Axel said.

"Did Vexen say anything about this possibility when you guys went and asked him?" Marluxia asked.

"All he said was that an amnesiac will regain their memories after a couple of hours or a few days." Axel said.

"Then that doesn't mean there isn't a possibility for him to remember what he shouldn't." Marluxia said.

"I wish he hadn't remembered. Demyx would you quit poking me!" Axel shouted.

"I wanted to know where it hurt." Demyx said.

"Everything hurts." Axel said.

"Which is odd considering acupuncture is supposed to relax you, not hurt you." Marluxia said.

"Not when a mad illusionist does it. Ow! Demyx quit it!"

Demyx started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Axel questioned.

"I'm sorry," Demyx said as he tried to control his laughter, "but, I don't know why but, I find this very funny."

Demyx continued to laugh only to be cut off when Axel lunged at him. He held out his sitar to shield himself, but had it shoved out of his hands. Axel pinned him down on the couch, holding down his hands above his head.

"Do you find this funny?" Axel asked.

"Axel should you be moving around like this? Doesn't it hurt?" Demyx asked.

"It's excruciating, but I'm tolerating it."

"That's not a good idea."

"I don't care."

"Axel let me go."

"No."

"Axel." Demyx whined.

"Axel I think your friend is here." Marluxia said.

"What friend?" Axel asked, "Uh oh."

When he glanced at Marluxia, he noticed something in the background that instantly made him release Demyx and sit up.

"Damn. How'd he find me this fast. I have to get out of here."

Axel tried to lift his arm to summon a dark portal, but cringed at the pain in his arms.

"Here, I'll do it." Demyx said, summoning a portal for Axel.

"Thanks."

"One more thing."

Demyx surprised Axel by suddenly grabbing him in a hug. What was more surprising was that the sudden gesture didn't cause him any physical pain.

"I'm glad you're okay." Demyx whispered, and shoved him through the portal.

"There was no point in trying to help him Nine, I'm already through with him." Zexion said as he stopped next to Marluxia.

"You really are back." Marluxia said.

"Does that come as a shock to you Eleven?" Zexion asked.

"No. I was waiting for you to come back and give Axel what he deserved," Marluxia answered, "You did an awesome job."

"Flattery isn't going to make me forget what you did." Zexion said.

Marluxia twitched at that statement.

"I was not trying to flatter you." Marluxia said.

"Does sucking up sound better to you?" Zexion asked.

Marluxia crossed his arms and looked away from Zexion.

"Now that I think about it, I wish I had made you wear a flower crown the entire time instead of just the single rose for a few minutes."

"If you value your second chance at life, you will never think of that again. Nine."

Demyx jumped at the sudden call of his number, and looked up at Zexion. He tensed at his glare. The smaller body seeming to loom over him.

"You should learn to not follow what your fake emotions demand." Zexion said.

He turned and left, stopping after a couple of paces.

"But if you hadn't, I wouldn't be back. And for that I…"

He paused, and sighed.

"Thank you." he said with a hint of defeat, "Make sure this never happens again." he said with authority, and continued on his way.

Once Zexion was gone, Marluxia turned to Demyx with a questioning expression.

"What was he talking about?" he asked.

"I don't know." Demyx said as he picked up his sitar.

"You're lying." Marluxia said.

"N-no I'm not." Demyx defended as he tuned his sitar.

Marluxia reached over Demyx and yanked his sitar out of his hands. Demyx turned to protest, but was held back by Marluxia's hand on his forehead.

"You stink at lying." Marluxia said, holding Demyx's sitar away from him.

"I'm not lying." Demyx said.

"Then how come you don't look at me in the eyes when you say that?"

"Give me back my sitar!"

"Don't change the subject. Now tell me, what was Zexion talking about?"

Demyx pulled away from Marluxia's hand and huffed in annoyance.

"I, I took him to Namine." he said.

"Ah. So that's what he meant by following your emotions. You let your jealousy guide you to Namine so she can bring Zexion's memories back."

"I was not jealous."

"Again with the lies. You already told me you were jealous, so there's no point in hiding it now."

"Hmph."

Demyx turned his back to Marluxia and crossed his arms.

"Are you pouting?" Marluxia asked.

"No I'm not." Demyx said as his cheeks turned a light pink.

Marluxia noticed Demyx's ears turning pink, and sighed, rolling his eyes as well.

"You're so weird." he said as he handed Demyx his sitar back.

Without looking at Marluxia, Demyx took his sitar and dismissed it before anything else could happen to it.

"Are you going to tell Axel what you did?" Marluxia asked.

"As if. Just like Zexion said, I had better value my second chance at life. Besides,"

He turned to Marluxia, chuckling as he did.

"wouldn't it be very amusing if we kept this between us, and had a clueless Axel?"

He chuckled again.

Marluxia smirked and shoved Demyx off the couch.

"Hey!" Demyx complained.

"You are such a kid." Marluxia said.

"I hope you mean that in a good way." Demyx said as he got up.

"There isn't any other way around you. Do you feel any guilt?"

"Absolutely none."

"This is a side I've never seen before Demyx, it's very amusing."

"Thank you." Demyx said as he beamed a smile, which Marluxia found even more amusing.

* * *

><p>AN: *sigh* I'm finally done with this story. Now on to the next one. Heh heh. Later.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
